hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Funny Man
Funny Man is one of the six current members of Hollywood Undead. Bio Funny Man is a big live favorite of the band due to his lively performances and crowd hyping. He has been known to jump into the crowd, often be shirtless and sometimes not wear pants. Although he isn't as frequently featured on records as Charlie, J-Dog or Johnny his songs are about partying, drinking, having a good time, and women. He very rarely appears on serious tracks. Foundation Funny Man joined the band soon after it was created by J-Dog and Deuce and provided backing and the ocasional verse on many of their early songs. In the early life of the band he wore a black cloth mask that covered his whole face. Before joining, he was the "groupie" of Johnny's previous band, 3 Tears, being given the title through turning up to all of their concerts. During Swan Songs, Funny Man was regularly featured in songs providing backing vocals. He is featured on nine songs doing rapping and most other songs providing backing. Masks ;Hollywood Undead Funny Man's 2006 mask was a black mesh mask on which he usually wore sunglasses. ;Swan Songs Funny Man wore a black mask with three dots on his right side, and his initials "FM" on the other, written in yellow. The mask had an passive facial expression and the overall look of a gorilla's face. ;American Tragedy During his time with his Swan Songs mask, Funny Man grew to dislike wearing masks, so he returned to his black mesh fabric. On the left cheek, the mask has an ironed badge of a screaming skull with two swords and his initials, "FM" along with the word "undead" on the top. The three dots on the right side have also returned in silver but now it has two on the top and one on the bottom. ;Notes from the Underground Funny Man's mask looks much like a the mask of a luchador (Mexican wrestler). It is black with a silver gorilla face as a reference to his nickname King Kong. Just like the previous masks this one features his initials "fm", now moved to his forehead and the three dots on the left. It was a cloth mask with two white laces that had "King Kong" written on them. ;Day of the Dead During the 2014 tours Funny Man started to dislike his new mask, so he went back wearing his former one from American Tragedy. However, instead of a badge, the mask now has "LA" written on it with the lower part of the L being the A's horizontal bar. The three dots returned to their original arrangement. Funny Man first mask.png Funny Man SS mask.png Funny Man AT mask.png Funny Man NFTU mask.png Funny Man DOTD mask.png Featured in 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' *''Bottle and a Gun'' *''California'' (background vocals) *''No Other Place'' *''No. 5'' *''Pimpin''' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' (unclean vocals) 'Desperate Measures' *''Bad Town'' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''El Urgencia'' *''Shout at the Devil'' 'American Tragedy' *''Been to Hell'' (unclean vocals) *''Comin' in Hot'' *''Gangsta Sexy'' *''Le Deux'' *''Lights Out'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''My Town'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Another Way Out'' *''Delish'' *''One More Bottle'' *''Pigskin'' *''Up in Smoke'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Gravity'' *''Guzzle, Guzzle'' *''How We Roll'' *''Live Forever'' *''Party By Myself'' *''Usual Suspects'' *''War Child'' Unreleased *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' *''Scene for Dummies'' *''Turn Off the Lights'' Trivia * Funny Man the only member who doesn't play a instrument on live shows. *He is of both Mexican and Canadian heritage. *Before his face was revealed it was suspected that he was black because of the deepness of his voice. *He has spent time in jail. *The name "Funny Man' originates from his childhood. Charlie's brother, Jake, gave him the nickname out of irony; according to Charlie, "he was so unfunny, it was funny". *He has a tattoo of his nickname, "King Kong". *He has a white dog bull terrier called "Mr.Bones".'' *Despite being a womanizer, he mentioned in an interview (in 2013) that he was depressed about breaking up with his girlfriend of five years. *He is the youngest member of the band.'' *He is sometimes seen playing with their touring drummer, except he only uses one stick, and usually plays with the cymbals. *His Instagram and Twitter accounts both share the same name, "dillyduzit". *He played basketball with Charlie during his school years. * He has been known to smoke a lot of weed. Category:Hollywood Undead Members